Fairy Baby Love
by GundamiWinguFan
Summary: After wishing his imaginary friend real, Trowa now has to deal with the reality that not everything you wish for will go the way you want it too, and that fairies do NOT play nice 3x4,hints? of 1x2. Chapter 6 updated 1/13/09 xDDD R&R please!
1. My Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. And sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I do own the Wish Fairy, don't you dare take him!!!!

-----------------------------------------

"When I was little, I grew up in a neighborhood that had no other little kids...Well... I wasn't the only one...." The man shudders. "So I never actually had anyone to play with. I was pretty much alone in this small quiet city. Now that I think about it, it was so boring that I even forgot its name. Hehe. How funny, huh. It's sad though. To be one of the only children in a city. I knew this other kid... But he was a real jerk. With a capital J! But that was way back then. My loneliness caused me to create my own friend with my imagination. I wanted someone to protect, and to talk too.

Yeah, I know. I should've wanted someone who could protect me, but I wanted to be useful to someone. Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Trowa Barton. As of today I am 16. Why am I rambling about imaginary friends you ask? Well, let me finish my story I started, and then you will know." Trowa coughs slightly and smiles. "As I said, I created my own friend. A small four year old child with soft platinum blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes.. " 

"TROWA!"

"What? That was a compliment! Anyway. We pretty much grew up together. Now I know what you're thinking. Most kids after they get friends lose their imaginary friends, right? Well I'm different. I didn't want to lose the only person I knew I could trust. So I didn't try to make friends. And when I did make them, it wasn't actually what you would call a friend. Anyway, now to get to the point. As I said, I am 16 now. And I still have my imaginary friend. Quatre. But you see. I'm recording this to remind myself of him... always. Because everyday, as of today... my mind is telling me to forget him, but I don't want to. I won't forget about him, never."

"T...Trowa?"

"As the days are going... I see him less. He is slowly becoming transparent. And one day I won't see him again, ever. But I won't let him go without him knowing this... Quatre. I love you."

"........................I love you too...."

"But imaginary friends have a rule... If you have an imaginary friend for ten years, you will get to have one wish. But I am not aloud to tell my friend what that wish is. So tonight, I am calling the wish fairy."

"I'll call the wish fairy. You just have to wish."

"You like making me sound stupid, don't you?"

"Perhaps. I am the one who is doing all your homework, and housework! Not to mention I do your laundry!" Quatre began his never-ending list.

"He.....hehehe...." Trowa smiles. "I get the point."

"I don't believe you did. What are you going to do without me?"

"I don't know yet." Trowa says quietly under his breathe. "Quatre.. Are you ready to call the wish fairy?"

Quatre quickly looks at Trowa. "What?! Right now?!"

"Yes......" Trowa sighs. "The sooner this wish is made, the better."

Quatre looks down; discouragement in his expression. "Yes...... " He grips Trowa's hands and closes his eyes.

Trowa closes his eyes and opens them to complete darkness. A flash of light pierces the darkness and a man appears. Trowa looks at him, not sure what to think. "Um... Are you?"

"The wish fairy? Yes... And you would be the first person to actually see me." The fairy says... a slight hint of anger in his voice. "What would you like to wish for?"

Trowa looks up and smiles. "I want my imaginary friend, Quatre to be a real human! And that is my wish!"

The fairy glares slightly. "I see... Wish granted, but I warn you... he won't remember you, not at all...."

"What?" Trowa asks almost as quickly as the fairy told him.

"He won't remember you. If he has memory of being made up, it could hurt him..." The fairy says with a slight grin.

"All right... But I will find him, mind you. If this is just some way to separate friends..." Trowa murmurs under his breathe.

The fairy vanishes and Trowa jolts awake "Quatre?" He begins to search the house. "The wish must've been granted.... That means... He's gone." Trowa sighs. "Couldn't I of at least told him bye!!!" He walks over to the tape recorder and hits play. "Quatre...."

"Oi! Trowa! It's me! Quatre! I just thought I leave you some cute little message so you won't be listening to your own life story each time you listen to this! Heh! I hope your wish comes true and you make a lot of friends. Suki da... Trowa. Suki da. Don't forget. And I won't forget you either. Please don't record over this! It took me forever to figure out how to record! And I want you to remember my voice.... Wait... Would you even be able to hear this. GAWD! Am I doing this just for my own amusement!? What is wrong with me!? Anyway, if you can hear this, ignore that part. Hehehe! I know this might be completely pointless, but... I'll see you later!"

"Hai.... You will Quatre. You will." Trowa presses stop on the tape recorder and lays down on his bed. "I will make sure that we do..." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Next Day At School

"Oi! Trowa!" Duo's voice echoes throughout the cafeteria. "Sit over here!"

Trowa looks over at his braided friend. "Sure.. Why not." He whispers to himself. He walks over to the table and sits. "So what's new?" He asks dimly.

Duo looks at Trowa and tilts his head like a dog would. "What's wrong? did your grand-ma die and no one told you?"

Trowa beams a glare a Duo. "It's nothing like that."

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah! We have a new student! He kinda reminds me of girl though." Duo says as a grin spreads across his face.

"And you don't?" A voice from behind shatters Duo's grin.

"HEERO!!!!" Duo jolts out of his seat and attempts to tackle his boyfriend only to hug Wu Fei instead as Heero moves to the side. "Gahh!!!" Duo screams as he jolts away from his now glaring friend. "Sorry! It was Heero's fault!"

Wu Fei sneers. "If you didn't jump at him, you wouldn't of hugged me! You stupid dog!"

Duo pouts and sits back down at his seat at the table, the other two joining. "Anyway!" Duo breaks the awkward silence. "About the new kid! I heard he has a 4.0 GPA and can calculate math problems faster then a calculator. I'm just hoping he's in my math class..." He says with his hopes high.

"Don't count on it..." Heero's voice once again shattering Duo's happiness. "If he can calculate math faster then a calculator he'd be in some advanced math class... So he wouldn't be in some in-pared math class..."

"I AM NOT IN IMPARED MATH!! I AM IN ALGEBRA II!" Duo counters Heero's comment.

Trowa laughs slightly under his breath. These guys were his first few friends he made here. It's due to him making them his friends that he lost Quatre. "So tell me more about the new kid." Trowa breaks the argument.

"You interested in him, Tro'?" Duo asks, a cheeky smirk crosses his face. "Wait till you see him!" Duo stands up. "He has pretty soft golden blonde hair! He has these un-natural blue-green eyes! He's like an angel from the heaven! I think I wi-------- YIPE!!!!!" Duo screeches as his now angry boyfriend pulls him back into his seat.

"Enough about your temporary crush, Maxwell.... If you like him better, then you have to break up with me before you get any ideas..." Heero says angrily.

"Sorry Heero! I was only joking around!" Duo whined, trying to find forgiveness.

Trowa was still trying to grasp all of this. The description described him so much... Quatre. It could be a possibility... He looks around the cafeteria in hopes to spot the Quatre look alike. Duo sees Trowa looking around and grins.

"If you're looking for him, he's in the music room. He seems to have a liking to the piano and the violin." Duo says with a slight mix of amusement.

Trowa stands up and walks off. Duo and the others watch.

((Thank for reading! Please R&R. I promise I'll update it some more after I think of where it should go. And please DO NOT FLAME ME OR I'LL REFUSE TO UPDATE!!!))


	2. Forget me Not?

Thank you every one whom has reviewed. And I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been very busy with work. But now I'm back, so no farther delay (WHAT? IT'S ONLY BEEN A YEAR…..or two…)

Hiakrienzeru – Thanks for you comment, and I apologize for the delay in this chapter.

AzrealRiddle – I know… I would've kept mine too, thanks for the comment.

Aishi-Cc – I'll read the story you suggested as soon as I can. Hehe, I didn't even think about Yu-Gi-Oh when I did the dog thing. That is more irl rp oriented.

Sasheenka – I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Now you can find out what happens next.

SekariSumeragi – Sorry for leaving your questions un-answered! Don't worry, every thing will be figured out soon enough.

MikkiAmboree – Thanks for the comment.

Sutoomu – Yesh, I know! I'm cheap and haven't updated in forever! But never fear! I have… now… and is very late on it…

Foxx – Kekeke. This wish Fairy is A LOT meaner, as he actually appears more then what Trowa will like him too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. The only people I own in this fic are the ones that aren't from Gundam Wing. XD Yesh, even the evil Wish Fairy is mine. You can use the meany if you want.

-----

Trowa walked closer to the music room, a song drifted beautifully down the hall, guiding Trowa to him. He peered into the room and he was exactly as Duo said. And as it was, he was exactly the way he has always been; absolutely beautiful. Just like the song he was playing now. However…something bothered him, the song sounded sad. Perhaps Quatre was depressed. Was he the cause?

The music came to a stop and Trowa quickly snapped out of his train of thought to see ocean like orbs staring at him. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed for being caught off guard. "Erm… Hi." Trowa managed to cough out as he quickly began to look for an escape.

The blonde began to laugh at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, I never seen anyone look so… lost in thought before, I couldn't help but stare. It was oddly cute." The soft voice chirped out between little giggles.

Trowa froze. He was just called cute… "I'm not the only cute one here." He blurted out absent-mindedly. This comment caused the other to look around the room curiously, which caused Trowa to give an awkward smile. "You, silly." He stated causing the other to blush.

"You…. You think I'm cute?" The blonde question, pointing a finger at himself. He began to giggle. "You're funny. What's your name?" He asked, offering a warm smile.

Trowa really didn't want to hear him ask him that, but as the Wish Fairy said, he wouldn't remember him. "My name is Trowa Barton. And you are…"

"Quatre Raberba Winner. It is a pleasure to meet you." The other said still smiling. He paused for a minute. "Hmn. Your name sounds familiar…" This comment caused a slight shine to spark in Trowa's eyes. "Oh! That's right! You play First Chair in the Flute area in the band! I knew I heard your name somewhere!" Quatre said, happy that he remembered the name.

Trowa wanted to scream when Quatre didn't exactly…say what he wanted him to say, but it couldn't be helped. Getting Quatre to remember him might prove to be next to impossible, but he also wasn't going to let Quatre go. "Yes, I do. Are you in the band?" He asked, hoping to change the current topic.

"Yes! I joined today! I'm so excited. It would be an honor to play with some one such as you!" Quatre cooed. That phrase caught Trowa completely off guard as he began to blush wildly, completely taking it in the wrong context. Quatre gave a confused look to Trowa. "Did… Did I say something wrong?" he asked, hoping not to have offended him.

"No, of course not!" Trowa said, forcing a smile on his face. "I suppose I'll see you later then." He turned and walked out and headed to his secret spot.

XxXxXxX

The next couple of days went the same as the first day without Quatre. His house was becoming a mess, and keeping it clean was proving impossible. It wasn't that he was a messy person, do all respect, he isn't. But keeping up a part-time job, school, and homework he didn't really have much time to clean.

He finally got home from class as was just about to settle down for a cup of coffee as a knock at the door was heard. Curious as to who would come to his house right now made him hesitate a little. Not to mention his house wasn't technically guest worthy. But not to be rude, he answered the door, keeping it partly closed so who ever was at the door couldn't see in. "Hello?" he asked before realizing WHO was at the door.

Quatre stood staring at him smiling. "You left your flute in the band room. I kind of figured I should return it before someone got the idea to run off with it. It looks expensive!" He chirped as he held the flute case to Trowa.

"Thanks…" Trowa replied while taking the case from him. He brought his green eyes to meet Quatre's. "How did you… um… How did you find my… " He shook his head, not sure on how to phrase his question. "How did you know where I lived?" Trowa asked after finding the right word choice.

Quatre stopped, looking a little confused himself. "I don't know. Wishful hoping. I guess it's more luck then anything." He looked down, his smile not once fading. "To be honest. It just felt like somewhere you would live. Almost familiar to be honest." Trowa's mouth dropped open slightly. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or shocked. His current thought was interrupted with Quatre's voice again. "May I come in? It's getting a little cold out here."

"Ah! Sure… um, don't mind the mess, I haven't had time to clean yet." He murmured, not really wanting to let his once love in to see how much he has fallen.

Quatre giggled. "That's all right." He squeezed passed Trowa and froze. "On second thought." He put his hand to his cheek, almost as if in thought. "I can clean it for you if you want."

Trowa quickly turned his gaze to Quatre. "No! It's all right! I can clean it myself, okay?" He guided Quatre to the kitchen, the only clean room in the house. "Don't worry about it."

This reaction caused Quatre to giggle. "It's okay Trowa. I like cleaning."

"Are you sure?" Trowa mused over this.

"I'm quite sure, besides, I really don't want to go home right now." He gave a distant look.

This didn't settle well with Trowa. "Quatre?" Was all he managed to say.

-----

TBC!

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, and the cliffy.

Please R&R!


	3. The Truth

Thank you everyone who has read the previous chapters and is now reading chapter 3. And I am sorry for the delay.

China Dolly – Yeah. XD It is very different. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, and with such a short chappy too.

Sutoomu – I am glad you like it. And as I said, sorry it took me so long to update. It gets a bit dark in this chapter and a couple chapters afterwards, but it will stay cute overall once we get over the Trowa angst parts.

Yaeko – xD That will be explained in a later chapter, I promise.

Ai no Miko500 – Sorry I can't commit myself to update that often. And thank you for offering help, but I would like to write this on my own.

jess-eklom – Refer to what I said to yaeko.

Sekari Sumeragi – I apologize that this chapter is also short. I plan on spending most of the day tomorrow on chapter 4. It will be MUCH better then this one and the other characters will be in it. The real reason for Quatre's existence will be stated in a much later chapter, you are on the right track though.

Aishi-Cc – I am so sorry I let you down and haven't updated in a while.

Fox-chan – xD Refer to what I said to yaeko. Sorry for the cliffies.

**The Truth**

Trowa walked around the table and set a glass of water in front of Quatre. "I see. So that's why you don't want to go home… I guess I understand." He looked at Quatre concerned, his green eyes scanning him over in thought.

Quatre hiccupped and sniffled. "I must look rather pathetic. I mean. I don't even know you and here I am pushing my personal problems on you…" He looked up at Trowa, his eyes slightly red from crying. "I mean. I do not even know you, yet I just feel this intense trust towards you."

Trowa shook his head and took a seat next to Quatre. "Hey, its okay. I'm glad you feel that you can trust me." He looked down in thought before looking back up at the other. "I have an idea. Until you work out your problems at home, how about you stay here. I mean… I hate to say it. It gets kind of lonely here."

The blonde looked up at Trowa not sure whether to feel weak and pathetic or overjoyed. He smiled at Trowa and nodded. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think my father would allow that." This made Trowa's heart drop a bit.

"It's okay. I understand! A-hah. Who am I trying to kid? I guess you can't solve your problem with your family if you aren't home."

Quatre just shook his head. "I suppose things happen, hmn? Thank you for listening to me, Trowa… I really appreciate it." He stood up, not even bothering with the water. "I should probably go home. Sorry I couldn't clean your house today. Perhaps if I come over again." He giggled.

Trowa rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… Seriously. I can do that myself." He forced a smile. "Be careful heading home, okay?" Quatre only nodded and headed to the door and left.

He mentally smacked himself as he watched him leave. "Damn it, Trowa! You moron!" He shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm jumping it to quickly… I should've just asked him to stay a night, not until his family problem is solved…" He sighed and stood up and headed to his room.

Trowa reached his bed and pulled out the cassette player, pressing play, rewinding it, then pressing play again. "Quatre…" He flinched as the tape became distorted. He quickly pressed stop and opened the player and growled inwardly. He pulled the tape out and as he feared, it was ruined. "Damn cassette player!" He set it down after getting the tape out. "Why now?"

He sighed and lied down on his bed. "I feel so sleepy…" He closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

---

Trowa awoke to complete silence. An even more different silence then what he was use to. He looked around only to find himself in complete darkness. He lifted his hand and moved it about, trying to see if he could feel anything. He reached to his side in hopes of finding his lamp, but to no avail, it was gone. He growled to himself again, not liking the current situation he was in.

It wasn't long before a figure appeared in front of him. And to his dismay… it was the Wish Fairy. Trowa scuffed and looked away. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

The Fairy only laughed. "Oh, Trowa, you look hurt." He snickered to himself, finding amusement out of Trowa's suffering. "What ever could be wrong with you? Or is it… Nooo! You mean you have met Quatre again?" This only made Trowa glare. "I told you he wouldn't remember you."

Trowa looked up at the fairy. "You're taunting me, aren't you?" The fairy smiled widely. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hmn. You wanted him to be human. It only makes since to make him have a horrible life. So that IF he ever remembers you, he will damn you to hell for making him suffer." His eyes dimmed as he looked about Trowa. "You made the wish which removed him from my care, of course I will want to get even."

Trowa gave a shocked look. "What do you mean?! You're making him suffer because of a wish I made?! Why don't you just take your anger out on me!?" His eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean I removed him from your care?"

"You see Trowa. After someone forgets their imaginary friend or… simply does not believe them anymore, they belong to me afterwards." His smile became wicked. "You see… your imagination was so wondrous you created something that grew up right a long with you. Something beautiful. I was waiting patiently for you to lose him so I could 'have' him."

"You… used me?" Trowa said, not really liking this fairy at all. "And let me guess. When I made the wish for Quatre to become human, you lost all rights to him." The fairy glared proving what Trowa said to be true. "So in order to punish me, you make Quatre's life hell so that I would helplessly watch him suffer…"

The fairy chuckled. 'You are a smart one." He vanished and appeared right next to Trowa, leaning inwards and nipping his ear. "Of course. If you want me to make his life… much more happier, you can always…" He licked his cheek. "Give yourself to me in his place." This action made Trowa shudder.

"I wont give myself to you, but I also wont just idly sit by and watch Quatre suffer…" Trowa stated, looking over to the fairy, complete distaste in his eyes. The fairy backed up, glaring. "I will save him without your unwanted help."

"So be it. But don't think I will stand by and watch you to continue to take what should be mine…" He stated and vanished.

---

Trowa jolted up from his bed and gasped sharply. He panted a bit and looked around, finding himself in his room. "So…He is involved…" He looked over at his nightstand at the tape. "Don't worry Quatre. I'll find a way to help you…"

-------------------------------------------------

TBC!

A/N: OMG! Another short chappy and such a long delay since the last one was done. XD Sorry everyone. I promise there will be another update tomorrow. And it will be MUCH longer. KYAHAHAH! And you guys still have no idea why Quatre doesn't want to go home. Don't worry. That will be in a later chapter.

Please R&R and do NOT flame me… please?


	4. The Fading Dream

Sorry, I wont be commenting on reviews this chapter purely for the fact that I am uploading this one so soon after Chapter 3. As promised, I have updated ON TIME YAY!. Any way. Also as promised, this chapter is longer then chapter 3 and there are the other lovely characters.

The Dying Song 

Trowa got to school the morning after that dream. His mind was going over every possible solution to ruin the Wish Fairy's plan. The only thing he could think of, however, was to tell Quatre everything. He gave an unsure look just trying to imagine how Quatre would take that. He would probably think Trowa is some kind of pervert trying to get him into bed or something.

He sighed in defeat. It wasn't long before he was attacked from behind. "Yo, Tro'!!! What's with the look of complete and…utter confusion!" The persons voice signifying that it was Duo. "Did that blonde kid turn you down?"

Trowa felt his cheeks get warm as he tried to push the smaller of the two off. "Duo, I'm not even trying to get with him, okay? I just thought maybe I knew him." He rolled his eyes as trying to get Duo off was proving impossible.

Duo only smirked as he finally let go and dropped off from Trowa. "O' come on Trowa! We all know you like him! Not like it's a big secret or anything." He was about to talk more but before his could he felt the cold eyes of someone else behind him. "A-hah. Hi Hee-chan!" He chimed as he turned around to successfully glomp the rather emotionless teen.

Trowa looked over and sighed. "Thank you Heero…Not to sure how much more of Duo's talking I could handle." Heero only shrugged. "Something wrong Heero?" Trowa asked.

"Hn…" He reached up to tug slightly at Duo's braid, causing him to let go of him. "Trowa. As to what Duo was saying. It is very apparent you like him. How you have been acting the past few days is more then enough proof." Duo smirked.

"Not to mention how you just CAN'T KEEP YOU EYES OFF HIM!"

Heero pulled Duo's braid again, causing him to whine. "Silence, Maxwell, I am talking." Duo pouted and crossed his arms. Trowa rolled his eyes again and looked down the hall. "Trowa, just admit your feelings to him, nothing good will come from just holding it in like you are. And not like it isn't obvious anyway. Even Wu Fei knows you like him."

"Look. Will you guys.. please. That isn't what is on my mind right now." Trowa declared, trying to get the crush issue away for now. "Quatre is having family problems right now, and all I want to do is help him, okay?"

Heero shook his head. "Suit yourself." He looked down at his watch and let go of Duo's braid. "I have to get to the science lab. Wu Fei wanted my help with something before school started. See you Math, Trowa." He stated as he headed down the hall.

Duo let out another pout. "That's right! Don't even say Bye! Or I love you, Maxwell!!!" He sighed. "Here we go again. He does this on purpose! He knows I hate it when he doesn't acknowledge me! And now I am just going to have to torment him even more then what I already do!" He did the victory pose and smirked before turning his attention to Trowa who was carefully and quietly trying to sneak a way. "Hey Tro'! I have a question!" He stated.

Trowa jumped slightly, not liking he was caught. He looked over to Duo, slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

"What type of family problems is he having?"

Trowa looked down, not really wanting to repeat anything Quatre told him. "Sorry, I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." He stated, lying.

Duo looked around the hallway. "I see. No one can ever trust Duo. Duo isn't trustworthy enough!" He said in a whiny voice. This caused Trowa to twitch a bit

"Duo… That isn't it. Look…" He was about to say more but was interrupted by the bell. "I'll talk to you later…" He headed off to class leaving Duo just standing there.

----

During lunch Trowa made his way to the music room where he knew Quatre would most likely be. He stopped outside the room as he heard the sound of a violin being played. And once again, it was sad. He leaned against the wall and let the music surround him. Trowa closed his eyes developing a mental picture as to what the possible story that was being played was like.

The music stopped which signaled to Trowa it was safe to go into the room without startling him. He turned the corner and saw Quatre putting his violin into it's case. "That was beautiful, Quatre." He stated, causing Quatre to jump a little, ruining the fact Trowa didn't want to startle him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Quatre giggled. "It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy today is all." He looked down, the usual glow of his eyes was absent and it was very apparent to Trowa. "I was just practicing one of the violin pieces I have to do in the concert next month." Trowa only nodded, watching each and every action the other did, noting how it was not his usual actions.

"Hey. Did something happen last night?" Trowa asked without thinking. His concern taking over. Quatre only turned to him with a rather distant look answering his question. "Sorry… It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." He turned to leave only to have his arm grabbed by Quatre.

"No! Please! Don't go! I don't want to be alone…" This statement startled Trowa as Quatre pulled back realizing what he just said and quickly went to cover his mouth. "I… I'm sorry. I'm out of line…"

Trowa turned to face Quatre. "I wont… go anywhere. I promise." He stated.

"Thank you, Trowa…I also… have another favor…"

Trowa tilted his head a bit and stared at Quatre quizzically, he shifted to balance his body weight onto his right leg and put his hands on his hips. "Hmn?"

Quatre put his arms around himself, almost as if trying to protect himself. "I… Want… I mean… Can I stay with you tonight?" He said in a slight whisper. Trowa nodded, noting that something was apparently wrong.

"Sure. I would love the company." He commented. "Only…Heero, and my other friends are going to be coming over tonight for a study group session…" Quatre chuckled.

"Will they have anywhere to sit?" He asked, this question making Trowa turn a bit red. "I'll take that as a no."

Trowa bit his botton lip and looked at Quatre almost pleading. "Wanna help me clean up before they come over?" Quatre nodded as he turned around to finish closing his violin case.

----

After school and much cleaning later, Heero and them arrived to Trowa's apartment. Trowa opened the door. "You guys are a little late." He stated motioning for them to come in. Duo only smirked and held up a bag.

"We brought snacks!" He chimed heading into the rather clean living room. He let out a whistle as he put the bag on the end table and put his hand behind his head. "Wow, Tro'. You really cleaned up today, didn't ya? Didn't think we'd be THAT special."

Heero walked over and lightly hit Duo upside the head. "Maybe he decided it was about time to clean up the mess." Trowa laughed inwardly.

"Duo's right this time, Heero." He stated as he pulled out his school books and sat down at the coffee table. "Now let's get this started." He said as he looked down the hall to his room to see the light was still on. He smiled to himself, the cleaning must of wore Quatre out. He looked back only to have six curious eyes staring at him, one of the sets of eyes having a huge grin attached to it. "What…?"

The braided boy pointed to Trowa. "What's in your room, Trowa?" Trowa twitched.

Wu Fei shook his head and sat down. "It is really none of our business mutt, now sit down and pay attention. No one is going to help you when you fall behind." Duo only pouted and sat down, Heero sitting down next to him.

Trowa gave an awkward smile at his friend and shook his head slightly. "Okay… Let's get started."

Quatre looked around the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tilted his head as he saw a tape with it's film pulled out. He smiled to himself. "I wonder if Trowa knows the tape is fine as long as it's not ripped." He giggled as he picked up the tape and started winding it back up. After finishing the task he looked around and spotted the tape cassette. "Hmnn… I wonder what type of music Trowa does like listening too."

He stood up went to the cassette player.

----

Trowa sighes as the study group finally ended. He closed and locked his door as Wu Fei left, being the last to leave. He stretched a bit and yawned looking around the clean living room. He smiled to himself and headed to his room. He opened the door and froze…

---

TBC

Okay, yeah.. I know… you guys must REALLY hate me by now. Another cliffy!! Sorry Aishi-Cc ;

Oh no! What could be wrong!? Quatre apparently most like listened to that tape! Or… did he? XD I should have another chapter up by Sunday. Oo Maybe.


	5. A Question Never to be Asked

OMG! I live! D: Sorry I disappeared again. It won't happen again now that my roommate found the fanfic. XD D: I am being forced to update regularly.

jess-eklom – The wish fairy is not controlling Quatre. Nor does he have the ability to do so. But if the fairy didn't interfere, then… there wouldn't be a story. And if you are even stating this, then apparently you didn't read chapter three very well. D: He states that he never has had an imaginary friend removed from his care before. It really angered him, and he also mentioned that he wanted Quatre since he is a very rare creation that has the ability to grow and learn. And he is a Fairy, which myth logically is a mischievous creature. So he can intervene as much as he wants. xD ON another note. D: Sorry my grammar sucks. All my friends are illiterate. D: Sorry if the story confuses you in some spots, but I can read it no problem and not get lost (might be because I wrote it though. xD ).

Sekari Sumeragi – D: Not sure if you are going to read this anymore since I neglect it so much, but I am very glad that you enjoyed the previous chapters. Nice comment about a male-fairy by the way~! D: Sorry about the cliffies!

BigSister2 – xD Tooth Fairy… Kehehe. Don't let him hear you say that. Thanks for the review~! And to bad I didn't stay true to my word and updated Sunday in like… 2007. D:

LynnKouji – D: I would blame you for me not updating… because you threatened to kill me, but I guess the good got the better of me.

Kana090 - Sorry about my grammar. I was never really good at it! xD __ I suck at summaries too. Sorry for the super late update too. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing. And sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I do own the Wish Fairy, don't you dare take him!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Question Never to be Asked**

Trowa sighed as the study group finally ended. He closed and locked his door as Wu Fei left, being the last to leave. He stretched a bit and yawned looking around the clean living room. He smiled to himself and headed to his room. He opened the door and froze. A small smile crossed his lips as he found the blonde had curled up in the bed and was fast asleep.

He walked over to the bed and sat down carefully on the edge. The urge to remove the bangs from Quatre's face was tempting but he did otherwise. "If only you could remember me…" He whispered to Quatre, knowing his voice however would not be heard.

A yawn escaped Trowa as he stretched, not realizing how late it actually was. "I guess it really can't be helped though, can it. That bastard… Toying with us." He shook the thought away, standing up and once again bringing his eyes to gaze almost protectively over Quatre. "I won't let anything happen."

Another yawn managed to escape him. He smiled again as he begun to turn to face the door, however noticing the tape was missing. A slight chill crawled up his spine, almost like someone running their icy cold fingers up his back. A slight fear had suddenly grown in the back of his mind. Trowa couldn't deny the fact that it was possible Quatre heard the tape.

He grabbed the cassette player which was still in its place on the night stand. He nervously brought his finger to the open button almost scared as to what he would find inside. "Please… don't be in there…" He pleaded to an invisible God. Almost as soon as he had made the statement he popped the cassette player open, only to find the tape not present inside.

The fear that had grown inside suddenly had lifted only for a new one to dawn down upon him. The tape was clearly missing. He tightly closed his eyes, trying not to think too hard on it. He sighed in defeat and walked quietly out of the room to take rest on the couch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun had pierced mercilessly through the curtains that morning, almost tracing Trowa's contours and landing almost vividly on his face. The heat only kissed at his eyes, causing him to stir and awaken. His eyes scanned the room to find himself gazing down at the cassette player. A yawn found its way out of his mouth as he forced himself to sit up, wincing slightly, him only now finding out how painful sleeping on an old couch could be.

Confusion once again captured his mind as his green eyes narrowed towards the cassette player. The missing tape only played at his mind, almost like a puzzle, confusing and somewhat disappointing. He jumped slightly as his bedroom door creaked open. His composure regained quickly though as he stood up and turned to greet the other.

Quatre walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes slightly. Trowa noted the rosiness of his cheeks this morning, his thoughts trailing at all the possible reasons for this. He only found himself blushing as his mind drifted to a few not so appropriate reason. He shook the thoughts away and smiled at Quatre. "Hi. Did you sleep well?" He questioned. He was tempted to ask about the tape but decided against it.

Quatre looked up at Trowa, it was apparent he was still slightly tired. He nodded however, greeting Trowa's smile with his own. "I slept fine thank you… Sorry I kind of stole your bed from you." He said, almost feeling bad for doing so.

Trowa quickly shook his head. "It's okay. I wouldn't want to make my guests sleep on the couch." He countered, not wanting the rather morning messy angel to worry or be upset on the fact. This statement only made Quatre giggle.

There was suddenly an awkward silence. Trowa's curiosity was taunting him. He opened his mouth to ask about the tape but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He jumped slightly but turned to answer it. "Hello?" He stated while opening the door.

"Yo, Tro'~!" A familiar voice chimed. "I left something last night!" The braided boy stated, sliding past Trowa into the apartment, stopping almost mid-step. "Oh well hello there, pretty eyes!" He stated, having spotted Quatre. Trowa could feel his right eye twitching, as he restrained the thought of bashing the brunette into the ground.

Quatre turned to Duo and waved, not realizing the diversity of the situation. "U-um… Hello." He greeted. A small smirk crossed Duo's face, as his mind was deep in thought trying to determine last night's possible events after they had left. Quatre stepped back a bit. "Is something wrong?" He asked, forcing a smile onto his face unsure of the other.

Duo quickly stood up straight waving at Quatre. "Hi! I'm Duo! It's a pleasure to meet ya!" He stated, waving at Quatre, almost like a little kid does to passing cars.

"I'm Quatre." The rather perplexed blonde answered. Trowa sighed, turning around and closing the door. This wasn't what he had in mind for the morning. His attention turned to Quatre, who was now watching Duo amusingly.

"Hey Quatre…" Trowa murmured, his curiosity once again baiting him. "Was there by any chance a ta-" Duo quickly cut Trowa off by forcing his hand in front of Trowa's face, almost hitting him. Trowa beamed a glare at him.

"Hey! Let's go out for breakfast! I'm hungry~! And it looks like you two just woke up!" A grin was placed firmly across the apparently mischievous boy's face. "I'll call Hee-chan and Wu Fei so they can come too! I am sure they'd like to meet your friend Tro!" This statement made Trowa cringe a bit, there was no way he was going to be able to ask about the tape this way.

A slight glint of excitement crossed Quatre's eyes as he too seemed to like the idea. "That sounds like fun. I want to meet your other friends Trowa!" Quatre chimed, his reaction to the idea only making Duo grin even wider.

Trowa sighed and nodded, turning to walk to his room to change his clothes. "Curse the weekend… Curse Maxwell… Curse my curiosity…" He hissed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N BWAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! Sorry for the short chapter. D: It's like… 2:46 in the morning. I will TRY to have another chapter up later today. =__= I promise it won't be next year!

R&R Please~!!!


	6. Fast Food

D: Update~! Sorry I keep leaving all of you at a cliff hanger.

LynnKouji – D: Sorry to hear about your bad day. I know how that is. I work full time as well. D: And then trying to maintain a social life and keeping things in order gets a bit tiring. xD I am glad you are enjoying the story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fast Food

Trowa sighed, having been dragged from his usual comfort zone. He really didn't like dining out much due to the budget he was living on. That and fast food really wasn't quite his fancy. But none-the-less it is where the braided boy had dragged him and Quatre, and true to his word, Heero and Wu Fei was waiting for them.

A wide grin crossed Duo's face as he waved wildly at the two waiting outside, this causing Heero to shake his head and walk inside. Quatre giggled slightly at the two's actions towards each other. Blue-purple eyes turned to face Quatre, the grin appearing even wider now than before. "Hey Kat, I can call you Kat, right? So! You getting along with Trowa pretty well?" A small nod followed, the slightly shorter of the two seemed a bit unsure how to answer the question, yet alone deal with the sudden energy boost from the other.

Trowa could feel his right eye twitching again; it seemed to have become more common than usual since Quatre has become real. His mind once again wondered to the missing tape. Come hell and high water if Quatre were to hear it. It wasn't long before Trowa's train of thought was ruined by a slight brush against his hand.

His eyes looked down at his hand then next to him, only seeing Quatre there. He couldn't help but feel himself blush. Despite the slight joy he got from the small contact he dismissed it as an accident. "We should probably head inside before Wu Fei gets impatient." He didn't really want to go inside but felt he really didn't have a choice at this point.

Duo and Quatre only nodded, walking to the entrance of the small fast food restaurant causing Wu Fei to go inside and wait with Heero. Trowa only sighed, following only a few seconds after the other two.

The restaurant interior was a lot more pleasant then what Trowa had imagined it would be. The soft orange and brown wall paper went well with the beige counters and wooden chairs. Perhaps the fast food joint wouldn't be so bad after all.

Duo quickly ushered Quatre and Trowa to a table. "We're going cheap, Heero said he won't buy anything so it's all on me. Don't worry though. I'll order you guys something good!" He stated, heading over to the counter where Heero and Wu Fei had already went.

Quatre giggled again. "He is interesting. You seem to have really nice friends." Trowa coughed slightly at the statement. "You should see them at school…" He countered, knowing their attitudes outside school and home was much different than that when they are in public, this statement not regarding Duo, however. He is just open minded no matter where he is.

Trowa looked over to the counter then back at Quatre his mind once again dandling on the tape. "Hey Quatre. When you were in my room last night? Did you happen to see a tape?" A slight fear rose when he saw Quatre look down to the question, almost as if trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Yes... I was a bit disappointed though. It appeared to of been blank. I was hoping it would give me a hint to what kind of music you like listening to." He answered, a slight sulky sound reverberating from his voice. Trowa couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly. This gesture made Quatre look up at him. "Did… I say something wrong?"

Trowa quickly shook his head. "If you were curious, you could've just asked, Quatre." Something still didn't seem right though. It didn't explain why the tape was missing though. He opened his mouth to ask but was distracted as Duo walked over to the table and sat a tray down.

"Hah! Beat that! Cheeseburgers all around, baby!" The boy chimed, having seemed to bought 10 of them. "Sorry, it was all I could afford at this time." He stated, sitting down. Heero and Wu Fei joined the table with drinks.

"I decided to pitch in and I got everyone drinks. I hope water is fine." Wu Fei stated, the others only nodding, not wanting to insult their friend.

Trowa looked at Quatre then to the others as Duo started passing out the meal. "Heero, Wu Fei. This is Quatre." Wu Fei nodded whilst Heero offered a small wave. Quatre smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a silence amongst everyone as they all decided it was time to eat. Trowa shuddered as he could feel some ones piercing gaze on his back. It sent chills down is spine as he started to look around, but trying not to seem suspicious. It wasn't long before his eyes got in contact with his…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N Sorry for the short chappy, I didn't have much time today but I wanted to update. D: Sorry but its yet another cliffy.


End file.
